piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edward cabinspinner
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Edward cabinspinner page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 01:46, March 4, 2011 Fair Winds What userbox do you want? NickyTalk RE:Permission Hey Edward, Since this is a wiki, you're allowed to edit almost any of the content pages here (That doesn't include user pages). However, we generally don't permit adding new categories to pages without asking an admin first. So go ahead and edit the glitch page :) Fair winds, - Talk 21:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I added some of the userboxes to your profile page. I'll leave the rest to you, so that you know how to add them. Just look at the code for the ones I added, to see how it's done. Go to the userboxes page and copy the code for the ones you want, then just paste that code on your page. Right now it says "Babel5", if you have a total of 10 userboxes then change it to "Babel10". Good luck. NickyTalk 21:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) One Word Editing I have noticed that you are making multiple edits to a single page, by adding one (1) word at a time. Please when you make edits add all the information at once. Thank you. Yes I know, this is called "Badge Boosting" and in some cases you can be banned for it. I advise you to stop before you get into trouble with an Admin. You don't have to stop editing; just don't make 10 edits to add a sentence. Thank you. Ok, thank you. If you need help with anything just ask I'll be glad to help. I recommend El Patron's Mine were the Four Ghosts are near the Idol. Use Staff that is how I got most of my weapons. Or the Gold Room on Isla Tormenta. Where and on what server? I am on Eastern Time. How about Antik on Padres Del Fuego right now? I'm right beside The Shipwirght(One inside the Boat Building) You are very welcome. Yes I was the one who fixed your page. O_o I am watching you... lol :D I am glad a fellow guild member joined this wiki! Talk ps I am one of the officers in your guild INFERNO Re:Signatures I'll be glad to help. First make a page called User:Edward cabinspinner/Sig. On that page add the following info: Edward[talk:Edward cabinspinner|Edward cabinspinner You can replace the words like "orangered" with code like #FFFF found at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Wiki Colors to change the colors of your new signature. After that make another page called User:Edward cabinspinner/AutoSig and type After the page is made go to your name in the top right Don't Click just move your mouse over it. When the sub-screen pops up click on "Preferences." When that page loads scroll down to "Signature." Click on the box that says "Custom Signature" and in the box type You should be done. Or if you don't think you can do it, just give the word and I'll make it for you. Ok I made the pages all you have to do is go to your name in the top right Don't Click just move your mouse over it. When the sub-screen pops up click on "Preferences." When that page loads scroll down to "Signature." Click on the box that says "Custom Signature" and in the box type Re: Guild Sure edward, i dont have any level reqirements in the guild, i can meet you in the Faithful Bride on Tortuga, Estubia server around 2:00 eastern time forgot about invitation codes sry lol here is the code: ETAH2955 ok that is a multi use, five person code to join the Mercenay Hunters just if anyone else want go join too ;) Matthew Goldrage 12:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Left Guild Okay I have been offline for a while for being sick, and getting another addicting game lol. I am sure I will see you around and about a ton! Fair Winds, Talk